youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Does Everything
SkyDoesMinecraft (Also known as Sky, or the Butter God, real name Adam) is an immensly popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter", and hating Minecraft squids. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before Minecraft, he played Rune Scape, hence the RS. His channel started when someone suggested him to play Minecraft and his first episode of Minecraft playthrough, "Sky does Minecraft" came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends, HuskyMudkippz, CaptainSparklez, Antvenom, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Kermit, Cavemanfilms and more. He has 3 million+ subscribers. He is the 41st most subscribed channel on YouTube. 'Team Crafted/ The Crew' 'Current '''Members The following is a list of Team Crafted members in their order of their joining the team. *Deadlox *Minecraft Universe *Setosorcerer *HuskyMudkipz *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Sky's roomate) *SSundee *Bajan Canadian *Jerome ASF *Bonkers (Team Artist) Former Members The following is a list of former Team Crafted members and why they left Team Crafted. *CavemanFilms- Left for unknown reasons but is still on good terms with Sky. Friends/Rarely Seen Members These here are sky's friends but not currently in Team Crafted or rarely play with Adam. *CaptainSparklez *Antvenom *Sethbling *Skitscape *SlamacowCreations *Chimneyswift11 *CavemanFilms *AviatorGaming *Bodil40 *Podcrash *GoldSolace *Tylerosaurus *Bashurverse *BigBadManPig *SGCBarbierian *NoahCraftFTW *xRpMx13 *gizzy14gazza *ilPOWA '-SkyHub 1.0''' His first video was in Minecraft Beta 1.3_01 in which he was rather new to Minecraft. He made a small little hole in the ground along with a failed attempt to guard it with cacti. The hole was named "SkyHub", and he improved his hole, with his douchebag roomate the chicken until it somehow got deleted by itself. '-SkyHub 2.0' When his original world somehow got deleted by itself, Sky created a new world, this time building an actual house instead of a hole. This was named SkyHub 2.0. He got a lot further then he did in his original SkyHub world, building a Nether portal and such. However, when he updated his Minecraft to Beta 1.8.1 (Adventure Update), everything he had in his inventory disappeared, and Sky burned down SkyHub 2.0 and created a new world, starting over again. '-SkyHub 3.0' In Sky's third Minecraft World, he created a giant, extravagant treehouse-type of base. This time it was a total success, and he didn't have to start a new world. However, the series very unexpectedly ended with episode 36. The viewers weren't warned anything about the sudden end of the series, and no one has ever heard a news from SkyDoesMinecraft himself of the reason the series has ended. '-The Squid War' The squid's first appearance was in a video called: "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ARCTIC! ". Since then the Squids have appearred in almost all of his mod showcases to date just interrupting him. "Squid" has become an insult in some areas due to the large concentration of Sky army Recruits in Minecraft servers. Sky Army Recruits often use the term against Sky's haters. Sky has also called Deadlox a squid in some of his videos as jokes. Then the Squids "started" a "war" against Sky and his Army. Bodil40 Made a special edition of his Epic Jump Map, called "Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition". The Squid are acting there like your arch enemy when they captured Deadlox and Sky had to save him. In the video that Sky did on the map, Deadlox played as a hologram as an excuse to still play. There were two times when the squids captured Sky and replaced him in a mod showcase. In these videos, You can here Sky in the background, yelling at the squid, and telling him to let him free, usually threatening the squid. One of these videos were "Minecraft Mod Showcase : ZOMBIETECH!". In this video the squid pretends to be Sky, but at the end Sky escapes and chases the squid with a butter (gold) sword. The second time Sky was captured by the squids was in "Minecraft Mod Showcase : DERPY SQUIDS! ". In the video he said he was doing a "Butter Speedrun" then he started digging straight down and found a spall cavern with a portal to the Squid World. Sky entered the portal and was teleported into water. He swam up to the surface but when he got there, a face of a squid appeared on his screan. Sky screamed then his intro played. When the video started, Sky was in a cage while a squd did another mod showcase. The squid showed off a bunch of squid-related weapons and amour to Sky and the Sky Army. The Squid also shows off some of their Army (mobs in the mod). The squid said this mod was what the squid were going to use against the Sky Army. At the end of the video, Sky escaped the cage and returned to the normal world where he told the Sky Army that the squids were getting smarter and to be ready for an upcoming attack. The next time the squids attacked Sky was in a continuation of the Derpy Squid mod showcase, "Minecraft: WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE! ". This time, Sky ran out of the cave and ran into Jason (MinecraftUniverse). Jason tells Sky that Dawnables has been captured by the squids. Sky and Jason got SSundee, Jerome, and Deadlox to help them save Dawn. All of them got suited in butter (gold) armour and entered the portal to the squid dimension. The team parkour up to a tower where Dawn is and they find her in a cage. Sky runs up to Save her but she says it it a trap. Sky doesn't listen then a giant squid monster called the "Derpollolus Squid Overlord" spawns and attacks the team. While everyone is fighting the Derpollolus Squid Overlord, Sky finds a chest containing the "UltimateDerp SquidBlade". Sky uses the sword on the giant squid monster and kills it in one hit. Sky breaks Dawn free and they laugh at how easy it was. Then they look around see other towers, realising there are more giant squid monsters and the war isn't over. Jerome then yells "I can't take this anymore!" and jumps off the tower to his death. '-Butter' "Butter" also called budder by some of the Sky Army, is what Sky calls gold. "Butter" is revered by sky who always wears "butter" armour and tools. It is called budder by the Sky Army because that is how Sky pronounces it. The squids are thought to be always trying to steal the 'butter'. Sky has been accused of copying SeaNanners because he called gold butter before Sky did, but was never as attached to it. -'Sky Army' Sky has just over 3.6 million subscribers right now. He's calling them "The Sky Army". Sky proclaimes that the Sky Army is a (passive agressive) army, and it wont attack other people, if they don't attack them. -'SkyVSGaming' Like most of the other members of Team Crafted, Sky has started a gaming channel for games other than Minecraft. His first video on this channel was the first episode of an Amnesia: The Dark Descent Lets Play. Sky notes that he will put a face cam on his next episode of the Lets Play. Sky's gaming channel has already reached approximately 114,000 subscribers so far. Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming